flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 66
"Nothing. The scent's gone, and the only ones that I can find are a queen and several rogues." Falconheart hated admitting it, but it was true. Her ears pricked up at the sound of a scream, and assumed it was the queen's kitting, as the sudden scent of blood reached her nose. "Make that a kitting queen." 21:03, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Brightkt's mouth opened and closed like a fish. The kit quickly recovered, flattening her ears. " Nonsense."--- " Nonsense?!" Dapplekit screeched. " You call what happened to me nonsense? ''You- you go where you want, say what you want, do what you want. You don't give a piece of haredung about what anybody thinks, do you? Oh, I'm Brightkit, I'm ''perfect, only the things I'' say can be ''absolutely right!" her voice quavered.--- Blazefire let a growl rumble in her throat. " I cannot to return to camp and tell a queen we lost her daughters. Can you smell anything, ''anything at all?" SPQR 22:55, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart's heart felt torn. "Blood and a queen, along with rogues. It's all there is." 23:02, March 15, 2016 (UTC) " We can't give up," Blazefire's voice was shattered with pain and anger. Her green eyes blazed with fury- mostly at herself. Frustration bit at her like mosquitoes. The ginger queen slumped down, closing her eyes. "... if- I just... I can't..." she ended in a frustrated hiss. " I have to believe they'll find some way of survival. Time to go tell... Stormheart." The queen turned her head away, full of pain.--- Brightkit was numb with shock. " I'm only trying to help-"--- Dapplekit stood up and looked her sister right in the eye. " You don't want to help, do you? You're selfish, that's what you are. Can you let me explain myself and try and understand without your sarcastic input? I'm telling you. I can't. Go. Outside. Never again!" SPQR 23:09, March 15, 2016 (UTC) The brown tabby's eyes clouded as she remembered the loss of her first litter. "They've got to be okay. We have to believe that, or we'll never forgive ourselves." ''Even though I'll never forgive myself after my past actions, not to mention this. Her eyes closed as she recalled the terrifying moment of her brother's death. 23:16, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Images of her own kits flashed in her mind as the ginger queen trudged back to camp.--- " How am I selfish?" Brightkit demanded. " You aren't making any sense."--- " You want sense?" Dapplekit sounded hysterical. " You can be yourself. Do what you want. I'm trapped. I'm trapped, and I can't get out of it!" SPQR 23:31, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Shadepaw trotted into camp with some prey in her jaws. ---- Maplestripe wondered where Hawkstorm was. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 07:10, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Greif choked Falconheart's throat as she entered. "...There's nothing. We can't find them." A cry from Stormheart replied to her sentence. 22:51, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Way to be subtle, ''Blazefire winced inwardly at Falconheart's blunt statement. The ginger queen reached forwards and looked into Stormheart's eyes. " Stormheart, you have to believe they live. I believe they can survive." Her green eyes blazed. SPQR 23:57, March 16, 2016 (UTC) The silver tabby didn't respond, her eyes gazing at the ground. "Don't boost up hope. They're dead, they'd never survive." She turned away from Falconheart and Blazefire, her green gaze fixed on the ground. Behind her, Falconheart's stomach twisted in guilt and grief. ''I'm never going to forgive myself. 00:04, March 18, 2016 (UTC) "Stormheart, I know ''they are alive," Blazefire said in her slow manner. She stared for a few more heartbeats at the queen before turning away, seeking out her own family. ''Where's Stormstar...? '' SPQR 00:08, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart trotted over to her sister, Streamwing. "I've never been so cold and unforgiving to myself." 00:16, March 18, 2016 (UTC) " You're not being fair! I'm ''trying ''to help!" Brightkit protested, but inside, she felt something twinge. Dapplekit's words had extinguished the prideful gleam in the she-kit's eyes.--- " You want fair?" Dapplekit sounded weary beyond her years. " Talk about never being able to go outside. Just go, Brightkit. Just go." The kit curled up in her nest, turning her back on her sister. SPQR 00:48, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Streamwing nudged the scarred tabby. "Don't be too hard on yourself. It wasn't your fault that the kits got lost." 01:01, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Frozenstream trailed off into the warriors' den, looking disheartened. ---- Silverfeather shot a worried look at Falconheart. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:33, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart didn't respond at first. "Remember," she said at last, "when I lost my brother?" She shifted to get more comfortable - there was a stabbing in her side, and she flicked the rock away using her tail. 09:22, March 18, 2016 (UTC) (Sorry guys, going to be busy ago next week too) Stormstar made the kits apprentices, Brightpaw getting Cypressshade, Dapplepaw getting Blazefire, Ashpaw getting Griffinflight, Strikepaw getting Frozenstream, Crowpaw getting Brightfern, Lionpaw getting Copperdusk, and Tornadopaw...where was that like numbskull? Oh right, he was still trolling around out of camp. Anyways, that dork got his own dad, RIP. 18:16, March 20, 2016 (UTC) (tis fine) Strikepaw approached his mentor warily, still shaky from the loss of his father and sisters. Crowpaw, meanwhile, traced his way over to Brightfern, bumping into her and muttering, "Ow." Falconheart pricked her ears at the sound of the apprentice ceremony, and wondered about two things; did Crowpaw get someone to help him? And also, who got who? 18:27, March 20, 2016 (UTC) (it's fine). Brightpaw puffed out her chest and head-butted her brother. " We're unstoppable!" The ginger tabby then turned to Cypressshade an curled her lip. " Oh, gross, it's you."--- Blazefire was pleased she'd be able to mentor her own daughter, who hadn't been present at the ceremony due to her inability to leave the medicine den. The ginger tabby was very proud of her litter, nonetheless.--- Lionpaw purred. SPQR 18:33, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Crowpaw felt a little upset - anything his mentor did, he couldn't see! ''Argh! It frustrated him. He noted silently to ask about getting Moss to train him. At least I'd know what to do. 21:21, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Beepaw walked into Stormstar's den his gaze steady. "Er, Stormstar? Since Swiftfoot passed weeks ago who will mentor me?" He asked shifting his weight. — Ryewhisker 02:19, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Strikepaw yawned and shuffled his paws. Since his father's death, he hadn't been able to sleep well. The poor tom was also eating less and less, despite the lack of sleep. He felt too upset to eat and too tired to move, so the tom flopped over. Crowpaw twitched an ear as someone fell. It must've been his brother, who else would it be? Tracking the scent to his brother, he sniffed the body. 02:44, March 26, 2016 (UTC) The tall leader flicked his ear. "Your new mentor will be Maplestripe." 16:02, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Griffinflight approached Ashpaw, his tail flicking. Maybe she'll be a little like Palepaw... He kept his gaze on the ground to avoid showing the cloud in his eyes. He shook it off a moment later and let his eyes light up with excitement. She was his first apprentice, after all. "Good morning, Ashpaw." 16:09, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire approached her mate's den.--- Dapplepaw slunk around the edges of camp, her panic attack preventing her from moving through the center.--- Brightpaw scowled at Cypressshade. " Oh, joy, it's you."--- Lionpaw chased his tail. SPQR 16:38, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw blinked up at the tom in confusion, cocking her head slightly. What was his problem. "Uhhhh, hi." She gazed at Cypressshade, who didn't look very happy. Lucky Brightpaw...she wanted him as a mentor, there was just...something about him.---- Cypressshade growled. "Oh, what's wrong, upset that I'm your mentor and still your superior?"---- Stormstar coughed. 16:40, March 26, 2016 (UTC) "Is something wrong?" the tom asked, flicking his dark brown tail. He did see her looking past him and wondered what she was looking at. Was she just nervous, or was it something about him? He felt worry rise in his throat. 17:13, March 26, 2016 (UTC) " Hey," Blazefire purred, stepping inside Stormstar's den.--- Lionpaw searched for his siblings. His tail had begun to bore him.--- Brightpaw snorted. " I'd be bashing my head on rocks if I thought you were my superior, bud. Nah, I'm just upset I gotta put up with your miserable hide for six moons." SPQR 17:25, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Beepaw dashed out to find his new mentor, Maplestripe? — Ryewhisker 17:38, March 26, 2016 (UTC) "Hey, beautiful," the leader rasped in response.---- Cypressshade narrowed his eyes, thrusting his muzzle close to hers. He was certain he saw a spark of tension shine between them. "How about i just cut out your tongue? I think that'll solve everyone's issue."---- Ashpaw shrugged. "...I'm...just going to go make my nest." 17:51, March 26, 2016 (UTC) (:D) Maplestripe trotted into camp, completely unaware that she'd just been given an apprentice. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:27, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Beepaw bounced to Maplestripe his gaze bright. "Hi, Maplestipe. Since Swiftfoot is no longer with us Stormstar made you my mentor." — Ryewhisker 21:35, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Crowpaw sniffed his brother. "Uhh, brother, you don't feel so hot...You doing okay?" He poked the gray tom with a paw. Strikepaw stirred and sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Ever since Father's death, I haven't been feeling like doing much." The two toms were unaware that somewhere outside of camp, Stormheart was dead - she had found a fox and was unable to succeed in her fight, and now her body lay in a pool of her own blood. 21:47, March 26, 2016 (UTC) " Crowpaw? What's wrong with him?" Lionpaw's eyes narrowed.--- Blazefire purred and pressed her cheek against Stormstar's. " I'm so proud. Our kits are apprentices now...even if they are a little, ah, unruly."--- Brightpaw leaned backwards as Cypressshade thrust his muzzle in front of hers. Her green eyes snapped in a wry way. " Think you're so clever, don't you? I'm rather fond of my tongue, thank you very much. Wouldn't want to take away the only competition that dares go up against the amazing, ''the ''gorgeous, ''the ''perfect ''Cypressshade!" With each emphasized word she slapped her tail on the ground. SPQR 22:44, March 26, 2016 (UTC) "Not sure." Crowpaw traced a scent to a vole. "Take this to him, will you, Lionpaw?" Strikepaw sighed. ''No, no, don't think about them... 22:52, March 26, 2016 (UTC) " Sure," Lionpaw shook out his shaggy fur and raced over to the vole, clenching it in his jaws. He raced back and set it down gently by Strikepaw's head. SPQR 22:59, March 26, 2016 (UTC) The tom ate quietly, sighing. "After this, you sleep," Crowpaw growled. "You have to stay healthy, brother, for Stormheart, Lilackit, and Olivinekit." 17:39, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Lionpaw rested his tail on Strikepaw's flank. " Yeah, bro, hang in there. I'd hate to miss out on all the competitions we're going to have- and that I'm going to win." SPQR 18:04, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Cypressshade let out an enranged hiss. "I'm everything but perfect! You just can't stand competition, and not getting your little way allll the time 'cause your daddy's the leader!" The smoke tom retorted, spitting out the words relentlessly. 23:49, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Crowpaw sighed as Strikepaw responded, "Yeah, I guess." The blind tom flattened his ears as he thought of his mentor. He groaned and shuffled his paws 01:26, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire blinked at her mate.--- " We'll leave you now," Lionpaw rumbled, stepping past his brother and exiting the den.--- Brightpaw winced as his spittle landed on her muzzle. Her eyes flashed coldly and her tone was tight and calm. " You don't think I get enough of that from my parents? And how dare ''you? I'm many things, ''Cypressshade. ''Brash, outspoken, difficult... but I'm ''no'' spoilt brat." ' SPQR 01:52, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar rolled in his nest. "Sorry....not feel'n very well..."----- Cypressshade curled a lip. "Really? I believe you should think again, sweetie." The tom growled, turning his back on his apprentice before lashing his tail. "Go make your stupid nest." 17:10, March 28, 2016 (UTC) " Do you need to see the medicine cat?" Blazefire said matter-of-factly. " You haven't been feeling well for a while now. It could be serious."--- " I will," Brightpaw said. " Why don't you go teach yourself how to not be a jerk. On second thought, you're too stupid to do that." The ginger apprentice stomped away. I should change mentors. I can't possibly spend six moons with that doofus. But that's giving up, and Mom will never let me switch. So if I'm stuck with him... ''Brightpaw's eyes twinkled. ''I'm gonna make his life miserable. '' SPQR 17:47, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Moss's ear twitched as she heard the words ''medicine cat and serious on the wind. She winced at the harsh sounds, her eyes flashing with memories of past sickness outbreaks. She forced herself to continue sorting herbs, waiting in dreadful silence for any more whispers. If Stormstar's not feeling well, it could mean trouble. She thought grimly. The last thing FlameClan needs is another sick cat, with Aureolering's issues and Sweetpaw's cough. -- Aureolering shifted uncomfortably in her nest, eyes slightly bleak from sickness. Moss had assured her it wasn't serious, but she felt like it would kill her any moment. I wonder why Falconheart hasn't come to see me. She thought sadly. Maybe we're drifting. She has her own problems now... Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 19:24, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Crowpaw picked up the scent of the medicine cat. "Hey, Moss!" he called, hoping he was going the right way. Falconheart, meanwhile, approached Aureolering nervously. "H-Hey, you doing alright?" 20:13, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Moss wiped the tiny beads of sweat from her fur with a swift lick and replied, "Yes, Crowpaw, what is it?" She was tired out of her mind, but still attempted to sound calm for the apprentice. -- "Me? Why..." Her words were cut off by a fit of mad coughing, but Aureolering managed to stop it. "Never better, Falconheart." She was embarrassed now, how that all must of sounded with the watery coughing in between. She had clearly given away that not all was as well as she said. You sound absolutely weak. She chided herself fiercely. For StarClan's sake, get better and stop acting like a sick kit! Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 18:33, March 31, 2016 (UTC) " Nadokit?" Brightpaw called for her brother.--- Lionpaw was hunting out in the forest, alone. His heart ached for company, but no one was there to give it.--- Dapplepaw sighed, battling the dark knot of emotions in her chest. (couldn't hold out... another PJ book is coming out in five days lol. ignore me in my obsession). If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself.00:46, April 1, 2016 (UTC) (you kidding? come June I'll be fandom trash again; they're doing a massive summer event with one of my favorite shows. might as well do a quote from there when it comes) Falconheart narrowed her eyes. "Have you gotten Moss to treat your symptoms?" 10:08, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire left the den and went looking for her daughter/apprentice. She found Dapplepaw sitting with her muzzle pushed into her paws and a mournful expression on her face. " Hey," the tabby said to her daughter. " We'll get it to work." If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself. 14:57, April 1, 2016 (UTC) If cats could flip off other cats, Cypressshade would've flipped his apprentice off moons ago. He walked outside on a patrol, grumbling angrily to himself.---- Tornadopaw rolled his eyes. "Nado''paw'', Fright, Nadopaw." He glanced at his father's den before letting out a dry snort. "Good thing dad's getting ill, I was convinced that he was going to blab in my ear until I went deaf last time we went training." 15:15, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Brightpaw rolled her eyes. " You're still a kit in your maturity," the ginger she-cat said, flicking him lightly with her tail. Her head whipped around in shock at his next statement. " What are you saying? He's our father- annoying, lecturing father- I don't want ''him to get sick!" I told Tantalus to go chase a doughnut 15:27, April 1, 2016 (UTC) With a roll of his eyes, Tornadopaw rolled onto his side. "I didn't say that I wanted him to get ill, I'm just saying that I'm thankful that my ears have a break." 15:31, April 1, 2016 (UTC) (chat?) " May I quote: 'good thing dad's getting ill'?" Brightpaw said fiercly, then rolled her eyes again. " Doesn't matter. Anyway, Mom's drowning in worry about Dapplepaw. Ashpaw's been mooning over that ''idiot, ''Cypressshade. Our family is ''so ''boring. And hey, speaking of Cypressshade..." she got a wicked gleam in her eye. " I am about to make that scumbag's life miserable. Any ideas?" I told Tantalus to go chase a doughnut 15:37, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Tornadopaw snorted. Since when was his sister such a kiss-up to their irritating father? "Use Ashpaw or something, he likes her, that'll get on his nerves...probably won't affect Ashpaw, 'cause....well, she's Ashpaw." 21:04, April 1, 2016 (UTC) " That the best you can do?" Brightpaw snorted. " I'm thinking we need to call in the squad for a meeting." I told Tantalus to go chase a doughnut 22:09, April 1, 2016 (UTC) "What? Does it take too much chutzpah for you?" Tornadopaw mumbled as he lay on his back, his head rubbing against the moss in his nest. 22:24, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Strikepaw lay inside his nest, asleep. 22:38, April 1, 2016 (UTC) " Oh, ''wow, ''has ickle ''Tornadokit ''added a ''new word ''to his vocabulary?" Brightpaw snorted. " I'm so proud! And I'm not calling in the squad for him, I'm doing it for something else. Want to go start a war with DarkClan?" I told Tantalus to go chase a doughnut Jackson looked around the clearing. --Bluestar340 23:27, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Star a war? With ''DarkClan? Tornadopaw immediately rolled onto his stomach, pricking his ears with interest as he gazed up at his sister. "With DarkClan? Now you're speaking my kind of language!" 17:39, April 2, 2016 (UTC) " As long as your language doesn't include stupid words, yeah, we're good," Brightpaw's eyes glittered with mischief. " I'll go round up the squad. Then we make a plan. And somehow we've got to make Cypressshade look bad while doing it." The tabby darted off, gathering Lionpaw, Sweetpaw, and Jackson (and if i forgot you i'm sorry, just rp with us xd). You might as well ask an artist to explain his art,or ask a poet to explain his poem. It defeats the purpose. The meaning is only clear through the search. 17:58, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Streamwing searched for her mate, wishing to talk with him. "Frozenstream..?" Meanwhile, Falconheart waited for her friend to respond. 13:05, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Frozenstream poked his head out from the warriors' den. "Hmmmm?" ---- Rainwillow was hunting. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:50, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Streamwing calmly waved her tail and trotted over to her mate. "How about a little conversation?" 20:15, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Lionpaw decided to make a quick stop before attending the meeting. " How you holding up?" he asked his brother, Strikepaw. Don't feel bad. I'm usually about to die. 20:16, April 3, 2016 (UTC) "Sure." Frozenstream padded over. ---- Rainwillow tripped over a tree root. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:28, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Tornadopaw continued to roll around on his back. 22:56, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Since Strikepaw didn't respond, Lionpaw continued to the meeting. Brightpaw none-too-gently nudged Tornadopaw to make him stop. " Alright, listen up! We're going to go start a war with DarkClan. If you're to sissy to do that, leave because I don't your haredung." SPQR 00:09, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Rainwillow grunted as he felt himself hit the ground. Lesson number one: don't get too fixated on your prey. ---- Silverfeather was bored. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:59, April 6, 2016 (UTC) (Hey guys! I'm soooooooo sorry, my internet has been off, and my mom literally just got it back on. I'll be way more active and I'm sorry for any inconvenience) --Bluestar340 (tis fine) Strikepaw remained in his nest, feeling like a giant lump. 11:32, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Jackson sat with Brightpaw, Lionpaw, and Tornadopaw. "I'm up for whatever we decide to do." He muttered. ----- Hoppaw was out in the forest and saw Rainwillow she limped over, "Are you alright?" She asked.--Bluestar340 Rainwillow rose to his paws and shook out his flecked fur. "Yeah... just tripped over a stupid tree branch," he muttered to Hoppaw. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:12, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Sweetpaw's yellow eyes lit up dangerously. "If it's a war, our plan had better be devious..." She drew out the s at the end of her sentence, causing herself to sound more like a reptile than the feline she was. "DarkClan and FlameClan would never believe some sissy little pile of haredung. We need to go BIG. Big enough to..." She trailed off. She narrowed her eyes and hesitated. "Maybe not." Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 04:44, April 8, 2016 (UTC) " Obviously," Brightpaw narrowed her eyes. " You know I'm above 'sissy piles of haredung'. What we'll do is- like you said- something big. Not a skirmish. War." Her green eyes narrowed in a calculating way. SPQR 00:08, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Jackson nodded his agreement with the plan. "That's a good idea, but how can we get DarkClan to fight us?" He asked. ---- Hoppaw nodded, "You sure?" She asked softly. --Bluestar340 Strikepaw felt the encouragement to live, but he really didn't feel alive at all. Crowpaw froze as he caught a deathly scent and rushed to his brother's side. "He's not...Lionpaw!" Grief caught in his throat. His brother was so close, and yet so far from life. He dug his claws into the ground and blindly stared at his brother. "L-Lionpaw, c'mon!" 13:32, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Rainwillow nodded. ---- Copperdusk was sleeping. ---- Silverfeather groomed herself. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:30, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Tornadopaw flexed his claws. "It'll be a piece of mouse to get on Amber's nerves...from what I've gathered, she hates Hiddenshadow's guts. We should use him, or...or we should use his son." 23:57, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Lionpaw whirled around. " What's wrong? What happened?" the tom's voice rose in panic.--- Brightpaw flattened her ears as Lionpaw spoke. She tabby forced herself back to the task, trusting Lionpaw to take care of himself. " Ooh, yes, I like it. What if we kidnap Cypressshade and make it seem like DarkClan did it? Then our Clan would totally go to war." SPQR 01:08, April 12, 2016 (UTC) "H-He's dying, he's dying...!" Crowpaw knew already that it was too late - Strikepaw would be dead in no time. 01:11, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Shadepaw had become a warrior known as Shadewing a few moons back, and now the dark she-cat was grooming herself. ---- Copperdusk ordered a couple of patrols out of camp. ---- Rainwillow sat outside the warriors' den, watching as Maplestripe padded into it. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:14, April 21, 2016 (UTC) It was far too late - with a last heaving breath, Strikepaw went still. Crowpaw knew he was dead, he couldn't have saved his brother. Depressed, he blindly pulled his brother's body out. "H-He's dead..." 15:46, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Jackson waited for an answer, his gaze questioning. ---- Hoppaw walked over to Rainwillow, "U-Um hi.." She murmured. (Omg I'm so sorry, I've been very busy with school but it's almost break and I'll have more time, again sorry for any inconvenience) --Bluestar340 (well, since FC hasn't been active + my plot's done, I'll just do a time skip, if that's okay with everyone of course. remove if majority disagree) Six panting cats waited in FlameClan territory. Tortoiseshell, silver tabby, russet tabby, orange tabby, pale gray, and dark gray. Of course, someone was bound to find them...and who else would it be but Falconheart herself. She'd been helping Crowpaw with his duties - the tom was pursuing a medical career - and had stumbled upon the two. The tom beside her, she noticed something unusually familiar. The eldest ones looked exactly like Olivinekit and Lilackit. It couldn't be...Surely it's not them... "Lilackit and Olivinekit?" The two pricked as their former names were called. "Y-Yeah, it's us, Falconheart." The tortoiseshell blinked her eyes at her brother. "Is that Crowkit?" Falconheart merely nodded. "It's Crowpaw now. He's on his way to being a medicine cat." She spotted the awed faces of the four younger cats. "Your companions? Who are they?" "The kits of a rogue couple. Their mother is dead and their father is far too dangerous," Lilac sighed. "We fled their father. I ask, my friend, can we come back?" "...You'll have to ask Stormstar about that." The scarred tabby flicked her tail. "Come on then, and don't forget the four extras." 01:13, May 10, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, about time skip: blazerage kits are ready to be warriors now: and blue, hop should've been a warrior a few moons ago, so just give her her name) Rainwillow flicked his ears as he heard Hoppaw. "Heya..." ---- Copperdusk was bored. ---- Shadewing was hunting. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:19, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart led the group back to camp, Crowpaw at her side. Streamwing perked up at the scent of rogues, while Griffinflight and Swanpetal merely looked on with amazement. "Before anyone tries to attack them, there are a pair of our kits in this group." The tabby flicked her tail for them to step forward. "Lilac and Olivine have returned, along with four youngsters." 09:54, May 10, 2016 (UTC) (any other cats need to be made warriors? I'll try to fit it in this weekend on Saturday, if I don't have anything going on, since I have a mandatory kick-around on Sunday) Stormstar had finally gotten over his illness, and sat in his den, his blue eyes closed as he breathed softly. His (troublesome) kits would need to be made warriors soon...but he kept asking himself if Tornadopaw really deserved it. 21:36, May 10, 2016 (UTC) (pretty sure it's just blazerage + lionpaw since crow's off to be a meddy) Amethyst merely gazed around fearfully. The brown tabby in front of her..yikes, how scary! And the dark gray tabby tom...he struck fear in her just looking at him. She didn't know how these cats could stand it! She watched as Lilac followed the brown tabby and attempted to follow her - but was stopped by Olivine, who merely shook her head. 21:53, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Hoppaw tilted her head, "Something wrong Rainwillow?" She asked softly. ---- Jackson turned and saw Brightpaw he waited to see what she was going to do, he didn't want to bother her. --Bluestar340 Rainwillow ducked away. "N-nah, everything's fine, all fine..." However, he knew he was lying... and Rainwillow was a terrible liar. ---- Frozenstream picked up the scent of rogues from where he was in the warriors' den. "...Why are there rogues in camp?" he called from the warriors' den. -- 06:29, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Hoppaw shook her head. "You don't have to lie to me ya know? I'm your friend after all.." She murmured. --Bluestar340 Crowpaw, despite his blindness, snapped his head towards Frozenstream. "The two eldest ones…they're my sisters." Topaz merely stared around, awestruck. 21:13, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Cherryblaze walked Tigerfrost and purred slightly. She had just been informed that she was goig to have kits. She laid down by Tigerfrost's side. "What would you name a kit?" Tigerfrost asked her. "We have to see them first." She replied. -Attack cat (easy, easy. that's a huge influx of characters to this clan, which doesn't totally help with overpopulation. I don't suggest randomly making two cats mates as it (to me personally) appears as an excuse to get more, and you have quite a lot already, Meadow) Ruby's kits clustered around Olivine, who fluffed up her tail as a sign of nervousness. Crowpaw, meanwhile, glanced back at the four kits, following their scents behind him. 23:32, May 20, 2016 (UTC) (It isn't randomly making to cats mates though. I adopted them and it said so. It could just be a stillborn.) Cherryblaze stretched and yawned, feeling tired. -Attack cat Olivine quietly explained Clan life to the four kits, only to hear an outburst from Quartz. "I don't want my name changed!" 12:51, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar had finally made up his mind, and closed his eyes before summoning his Clan. "I, Stormstar, leader of FlameClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn. Tornadopaw, Brightpaw, Dapplepaw, and Ashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Ashpaw responded with a proud 'I do', whilst Tornadopaw simply rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath. Stormstar flattened his ears in irritation, but continued. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ashpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ashbreeze. StarClan honors your patience and gentleness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Brightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Brightwhisker. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and fiery personality, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Dapplepaw, from this moment you will be known as Dapplefrost. StarClan honors your intelligence and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Tornadopaw..." The leader went silent. Should he really do this? Did his rebel son even deserve to become a warrior? "...from this moment you will be known as Tornadostorm. StarClan honors your...erm, spunk and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan." As the Clan cheered the name of the new warriors, Tornadostorm grew hot with anger. Really? His father didn't only have to pause as if not going to make him a warrior, but name him after himself as well?! 14:13, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Olivine and Lilac sat next to each other, talking quietly. "..Not sure 'bout him, I think he wouldn't fit well with Amethyst's personality." Much as they each wanted to train one of their companions, they both knew iy was ultimately Stormstar's choice. Falconheart, meanwhile, was showing the four apprentice-aged kits around, explaining the camp and introducing her clanmates. 14:42, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Jackson nodded to Tornadostorm, silently congratulating him. --Bluestar340 Brightwhisker held her head up high, green eyes sparkling with fierce joy. Blazefire watched her children, pride coursing through her. SPQR 15:04, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Jackson then looked at Brightwhisker, he nodded congratulating her as well. --Bluestar340 (ok what has been happening so far? I am very sorry for not being active. I hope I can be more active. I got my computer temporarily taken away from me and I just recently got it back.) Golden that shines xD 23:34, May 28, 2016 (UTC) (eh, nothing too much I guess... a whole lot of cats have become warriors tho :/) Rainwillow sighed. He would have to admit how he felt at somepont... the question was, how? "I..." His voice trailed off. -- 23:40, May 28, 2016 (UTC) (lilac and olivine are back with four new ones...strikepaw's dead and crow's gonna be a meddy) Topaz, the curious tom-kit he was, bounced around camp, eventually approaching Rainwillow. "Heya." 01:25, May 29, 2016 (UTC) (i think lion's a warrior now) Lionfire and Brightwhisker, after vigil, ate at the fresh-kill pile.SPQR 01:29, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Tornadostorm was still steaming like a steamed carrot. Really? His father just had to name him after himself...He huffed angrily.---- Stormstar gazed around for his mate before spotting her ginger pelt. He approached her swiftly, eyeing his kits slightly. "Blazefire? Might I speak with you in private?" 01:34, May 29, 2016 (UTC) " Of course," Blazefire said, shaking out her pelt and following his stare.--- Brightwhisker snorted in Tornadostorm's year. " Think he needs a payback for the name he gave you?" SPQR 01:49, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Tornadostorm's icy glance slid over to his sister. "Yeah." He began, flattening his ears. "Like, really bad."---- Stormstar lead his mate into his den before settling down. "...I....I fear the future of our kits. They're on a bad track, getting into a lot of trouble and what not, particularly Tornadostorm and Brightwhisker...Ashbreeze, I...I just want to make sure she gets a safe future." 01:53, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker's eyes glowed darkly. " What do you propose?"--- Blazefire narrowed her eyes. " Where are you going with this?" SPQR 02:06, May 29, 2016 (UTC) (wait, Tornadokit is a warrior now? '' wow. That means Flowerpaw is way past time to get her warrior name and same with Winterpaw. Let's just say that they already have their names by now.)Golden that shines xD 02:28, May 29, 2016 (UTC) (yep... and I was going to suggest that) Rainwillow heard someone speak to him, and he turned. "Oh, hello... who're you?" -- 02:38, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "Name's Topaz," the orange tabby tom said, flicking his tail. "Kit of Runy and Chattahoochee, might've seen my caretakers." 02:47, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Flowerfall lazily flicked her tail. ----- Goldenflight padded around camp bored.Golden that shines xD 03:10, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Rainwillow made a noise under his breath for no good reason at this. "You mean Lilac and Olivine...?" -- 03:49, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, them." The tabby tom shrugged. "They're not the best, but they'll do." 11:53, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Dapplefrost, scared and alone, sat in a corner of camp. She felt so useless- unable to go outside or fight for her Clan. She was a liability. --- Lionfire groomed himself, studying the cats his littermates had brought back with them. He still eyed them with distrust. SPQR 13:19, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Tornadostorm raised his chin and sniffed. "He despises DarkClan, like the rest. I say we do that plan we spoke of earlier, a moon or less ago."---- Stormstar sighed as he closed his eyes. "I want her to be with someone who we can trust, keep her safe, guide her thoughout her life and ensure that she stays happy....I want to betroth her, Blazefire." 14:01, May 29, 2016 (UTC) " Oh, yes," Brightwhisker's eyes gleamed. " We never did get around to doing much as apprentices. How do you say we start something with DarkClan? Leave our scent there... or better yet, kidnap one of 'em?"--- Blazefire's eyes flew wide. " What?" she gasped. " What are you- look. I don't know what mistakes we've made- our Brightwhisker and Tornadostorm are out of control. But Ashbreeze- sweet, innocent Ashbreeze- you can't do that!" SPQR 14:15, May 29, 2016 (UTC) (so the whole rebel thing is still going on then?) Flowerfall decided to go outside of camp and hunt for some food.----- Goldenflight lied down. (what happened to the two kits that ran away awhile ago?)Golden that shines xD 15:05, May 29, 2016 (UTC) (lilac and olivine are back with four kits) Falconheart was quietly telling a story to Amethyst and Tourmaline. "...So I run to save her, and the flames lick at my fur, except they're scalding hot and hurt so much! She's trapped, the metal melting, and I drag her out as she fall unconscious, even though I've been burned and nearly charred to a crisp!" 15:17, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, we need to get a kit or one of their trainees, or someone Amber just couldn't let go..." Tornaodstorm murmured.---- Frustrated, Stormstar at once rose to his paws and paced, his tail tip twitching in the process. "Yes, but you saw what they did to the other apprentices! They were good cats, and then they manipulated them into trouble makers. I...I don't want to see Ashbreeze be forced down that path like the others." 15:28, May 29, 2016 (UTC) (lilac and olicine were the two that ran away? and when they came back they had four kits with them?) Flowerfall saw a shrew and pounced on it. ''I can't believe how good a hunter I became. Thanks to Goldenflight.Golden that shines xD 15:33, May 29, 2016 (UTC) (technically, they're the caretakers of the kits. check l&r for full plot) Quartz groomed his fur, shaking himself off when he was done. 15:52, May 29, 2016 (UTC) (since the wiki was inactive when the rebels were apprentices, the squad is still on but optional) Brightwhisker tipped her head to one side. " She's cold and evil so she wouldn't care about regular kits and apprentices... someone that's important, a good warrior... her deputy?"--- Blazefire glared at her mate. " Those cats made their own choices. Look, I know. I understand. But you can't- you can't force ''Ashbreeze to become mates with someone. Why don't you get ''her ''opinion?" SPQR 16:28, May 29, 2016 (UTC) "Wow!" Tourmaline yipped. "You saved her right?!?" Amethyst remained silent, shuffling her paws. She'd never want to do what Falconheart did... 01:09, May 30, 2016 (UTC) (Tourmaline is the name of a dragon in Wings of Fire series. By one of the Erin Hunters Tui T. Sutherland.) Flowerfall quickly buried her shrew and went to hunt for some more. Golden that shines xD 12:06, May 31, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, ik) Falconheart merely sighed, throwing an accent in for a moment. "Aye, her unfortunate death was not my fault. Blimey, I still have bare spots on me fur!" At this, the dark russet she-kit fell over, laughing. 12:12, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Goldenflight padded over to Falconheart bored.Golden that shines xD 14:29, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar flattened his ears in irritation. "It happens all the time, life is life. I don't want her to suffer for foolish choices she may make. We can't be there for her forever, Blazefire. And you can't exactly count on her littermates to always be there for her either, especially if they keep acting like they are. They'll get themselves killed." 02:04, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker waited for her brother to respond to her suggestion.--- Blazefire's eyes sparked in annoyance. " Have you asked ''Ashbreeze ''what she wants? Let's see what she thinks of- of ''this." ''SPQR 10:36, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Topaz didn't really know what to do, so he wandered around, glancing at Stormstar and Blazefure. ''...Such confusing names and codes...and the lifestyle... 11:29, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Goldenflight sat.Golden that shines xD 17:34, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Dapplefrost's eyes jumped from face to face. She could only guess at what was in their thoughts- useless, whiny, pathetic. ''Her heart began to thump faster and faster. Terror was washing over her in waves. She had to get out, but she couldn't move, limbs frozen in terror. ''It's happening again, ''her mind said feebly.--- Lionfire stretched, muscles rippling beneath his golden-brown pelt. The sunlight caught and glilnted in his amber eyes. SPQR 20:32, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Quartz glanced at Dapplefrost, confusion in his gaze. ''...Is she okay? Sighing, the tom excused himself from camp. Well, I need a moment to think...Do I really want this lifestyle? I mean, I guess I'm getting used to it, but I still don't know. He thought of the other cats and a violent image of his caretakers and siblings appeared in his mind, the cats glaring at his family like they'd kill the only family he knew...Stop it, they wouldn't do that...would they? 21:35, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Dapplefrost's throat began to seize up and black spots tunneled her vision. Stop... stop... ''her heart was racing so face pain was spreading through her chest. The tortoiseshell fell on her side, but no one could see her as she was crouching in the bushes at the edge of camp. She was thankful for this shelter- it wouldn't be the only time she'd done this. She didn't want anyone to notice her, that would make it even worse...SPQR 21:41, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk sent a few cats on patrol with a wave of her tail. The dark ginger deputy was not in a good mood at the moment... which was unusual for her. ---- Frozenstream was trying to sleep in. He was now one of the most senior Clan warriors - behind Hiddenshade and a couple of other cats - however, the white tom was starting to feel his age, and had started to slow down a little bit. ---- Silverfeather watched as Rainwillow came into camp again... Her yellow gaze was locked on her remaining kit, who was now peering into the warriors' den. ''He's probably looking for Hopfoot... like he usually does. ---- Shadewing groomed herself. -- 05:02, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Streamwing herself was slowly feeling her own age - but if there was one thing she'd never forget, it'd be her mate. Whenever he's ready...I'll come with him. 10:06, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Hopfoot spotted Rainwillow, she stood up and padded out of the den. The she-cat sat down and waited to see if he would join her. --Bluestar340 "And do you think the bad path of life will just ask her to follow it? My decision's final, Blazefire." Stormstar announced through narrowed blue eyes, turning away from his mate and departing from his den. 20:26, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire stepped out angrily after him. " Your descision ''is ''final?" ''the tabby hissed fiercly. " You don't dictate me. I didn't believe you could be so- ''pigheaded and ignorant," after these words, Blazefire stormed away. Brightwhisker looked up as she passed and nudged Tornadostorm. " What was that about?" SPQR 23:31, June 9, 2016 (UTC) "Whatever." Stormstar growled as he walked away form his mate, his tail tip twitching. Tornadostorm, who was trying to eat a fish and got grossed out, looked up at his sister in surprise. "Hmmm? Wasn't me...well, not this time. Don't think it was me." (This lamo needs to lose a life) The dark tabby warrior watched as his father stormed off, nearing the entrance before he randomly fell over. 18:48, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as she stared at her leader, Streamwing calling for Crowpaw. The near-pitch black tom angled his head in the direction of thumping, his ears pricked and his tail fluffed with a strike of nerves. Goodness gracious... He sighed, following Streamwing's scent as the senior warrior led him up to Stormstar's body. Despite the tom's constant clouded eyes, he actually looked focused as he carefully searched for any sign of illness or injury. 19:29, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire stared at her mate's body, frozen.--- Brightwhisker leapt to her paws, eyes wide in shock. " Wha..." SPQR 22:59, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Tornadostorm 'raised a brow' in confusion, tempted to find a stick and poke his father with it. "Well, that was....unexpected."----The leader did not move for the longest time, until he suddenly returned to the living world and jumped up in surprise, as if he had no idea what was going on. 00:55, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Crowpaw flinched back in surprise, sensing the leader's return. "...Stormstar, y-you lost a life..." The tom's fur rose and he shifted his weight on his paws. 02:04, June 12, 2016 (UTC) (we need to have bright have her stupid thing w/ cy) " Probably lost a life from the sheer amount of lameness inside of him," Brightwhisker said scornfully, but her eyes were still worried.--- Blazefire took several steps forwards, tense and unsure. " What happened?" SPQR 02:27, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Tigerfrost padded to the fresh-kill pile, growing hungry. -Attack cat Crowpaw shrugged. "I-I'm not sure..." 11:55, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Moss flew out of the medicine den in a flurry of fur. The commotion had woken her from an afternoon nap and after seeing Stormstar on the ground, she was out by his side in seconds. "He's lost a life..." The medicine cat murmured to herself. Moss was uneasy at this... she was one of a few select cats that actually knew how many lives the older leader had left, and while the number wasn't incredibly low, the idea of her leader being only six lives away from his true death was unnerving for anyone to process. She looked over at Crowpaw, searching for an answer. "Crowpaw, how did he end up like this?" She said, referring to the leader's inanimate position. Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 17:02, June 12, 2016 (UTC) "A-Again, I'm not sure." The tom shuffled his paws. 18:13, June 12, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, that can be the reason why he's accepted into the squad...?) Stormstar lay back down, listening to the cats around him fretting over his random life loss. He simply flicked his tail, his eyes sliding over to the fresh kill pile. "...I'm hungry."---- Tornadostorm lapped at his paw lazily. "Naw, I think he was just exposed to my great awesomeness, and then boom, dead." 02:38, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire rolled her eyes. If he was hungry, he was fine.--- Brightwhisker snorted. " More like your big head. And, uh, if we're going to go ahead with this war, I think we should have a new squad member," she paused and looked across camp. " Ever since yesterday, I knew. I'm in love with Cypressscrub." SPQR 19:43, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Tornadostorm scratched at his ear. "Huh? Ok, whatever, s'long as they're cool..." He then paused, look at his sister, laughing, and then going silent. He then suddenly got up in a fury, racing over to his father and knocking him over, screeching on the top of his lungs. "DAD, HURRY, DO SOMETHING!! Brightwhisker's ill, she's gone crazy, something's wrong with her! Where the junk are out Medicine Cats, get them, get them now. We must fix her before it's too late!"---- Stormstar simply gazed up at his son in shock. 19:46, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire gaped at her son. " My dear child... are you sure it's not you that needs help?"--- Brightwhisker took off after Tornadostorm. " Shut up! It's true love!" SPQR 19:48, June 13, 2016 (UTC) The tom squeaked, pointing a paw at the molly. "Just listen to her, she's doomed! She's dying!" 19:51, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay